deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliot Vs Sie Kensou (Dead Or Alive Vs King Of Fighters)
Eliot Vs Sie Kensou is a What if? Death Battle Description Dead Or Alive vs King of Fighters! Which young fighter will prevail? Interlude Wiz:China, a place where shaolin monks live and a wonderful place to visit. Boomstick: But these two make living in china way more awesome. Wiz:Yes that is right Boomstick, like these two combatants, Eliot the iron fist. Boomstick: And Kensou, Athena's secret admirer. ''' Wiz:I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, amours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Eliot (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfKc1Reqcd4) Wiz:Eliot, born in Britain, moved to China. Gen Fu made Eliot as his apprentice with unknown reasons. And trained the young boy, though he never knew why he was chosen, he was determined to prove himself. '''Boomstick: Ok wait hold on, if you don't know why you were chosen. Why prove yourself what's the point....? (The screen goes black and white) Wiz:Well, you see, Eliot is just determined you know? Boomstick: Oh, well maybe you should watch your mouth because of one fan base. Wiz:Yeah right, Eliot in the third tournament, did lots of training to prepare himself. And later he encounters Hayate and Ayane. Boomstick:More hot ninja girls! Wiz:Gen Fu asked for a tag match, for Eliot to have a feel of how a fight is like, though Eliot hesitated, and thinks he is not ready yet. Boomstick:But he got slapped right in the face by Ayane, damn. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUyKpGMSjxA) Wiz:And thanks to that, Eliot had high hopes for himself. In the fourth tournament, he was very concerned that his skills may not be worthy, though halfway through the tournament he meets Brad Wong, and talks about how he is doubting himself. Brad, said not to think negatively about yourself, sooner or later he encounters Christie, who is not interested in fighting such a young child. Though Eliot replied with saying that fighting beautiful women will be hard for him. Boomstick:So he'll forever be a virgin? Wiz:Sure, though Christie gets more interested in fighting him and challenges him to a fight. In the fifth tournament, Eliot goes on a series of training with Brad to improve his skills. Eliot continues to travel together to become stronger. Boomstick:Cool story bro, Eliot knows Xingyi-thingy Wiz:Xingyiquan. Boomstick:I knew that! He knows moves such as Hoken, which is a 3 hit combo which sends the opponent back. Wiz:And the Konpo Koken, Which is a heavy hitting move, and Senpu-Tai knocks the opponent to the side, Eliot is rather strong in close quarters, but he has his faults. Boomstick:Yeah, he always doubts himself, seriously. Wiz:Yes that is correct and that could leave him to his lost, as he lost to the likes of Tina and Mila. Boomstick:But you shouldn't worry if you are a fighting virgin kid. "Phew, great match!" Sie Kensou (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8sG9g96v5g) Boomstick:So, we covered a blonde virgin kid, what's next? Wiz:Glad that you asked, we have Sie Kensou, he is in Team Psycho Soldier, alongside with Master Chin and Athena. Boomstick:Ok so let me get this straight, he is with a drunken old dude, and a Miku hatsune thingy with purple hair, are you sure were talking about the right person? Wiz:Yes, and as one of the young disciples of Master Chin, who wields psychic powers, he and Athena were trained to prepare for upcoming evil. And use a method for tournaments. Though the plans are gone when he loses his powers, and saves Athena later. And it is revealed that he has a dragon inside of him shared with Bao, and later regains his powers. Boomstick:Looks like I underestimated him, but wait we didn't get to his moves. Wiz:Yes, he has powers such as Telepathy where he can project thoughts into others minds, and Psychic energy where he can shoot a ball of psychic. Boomstick:He also has Psychic aura and Psychic spirit! Wiz:He finally also has the Dragon spirit which is shared with Bao, and appears to be the source of his power, this can be switched from Kensou and Bao when one of them are in deep trouble. His fighting style, is Kung Fu from Chin Gentsai, and the more acrobatic moves, Northern Shaolin, and holding that much of a dragon spirit he doesn't really rely too much on his psychic powers and instead relies on his fighting technique! Which is actually the complete opposite of Athena. Boomstick:Huh neeat. Wiz:Bao, with the dragon spirit destroyed a city, as to where Kensou is around his level as they share the same power source. Boomstick:Though his faults get in the way of all of this. Wiz:You see, Kensou didn't master his powers, which means he cannot unveil the mysteries of the Dragon spirit and only works when he is in danger. Boomstick:He is also quite lazy... ''' Wiz:You're pretty lazy yourself too Boomstick. '''Boomstick:Oh shush, anywho despite from all of this he packs quite a punch and could possibly win this battle! "Nikuman ya!" Pre-Battle Wiz:The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It is time, for a Death Battle! Fight ( Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6SYDQMmwFM) Announcer:Hello! Everyone to the Dead Or Alive tournament! Today's battle is going to be a special one! Cause on this corner we have... ELIOT! ''' The crowd starts going wild, as the announcer, announces the next challenger. Announcer:And on the other corner, we have '''SIE KENSOU! The crowd continues to grow wild as two of the fighters enter the ring, and lock eyes onto each other. Eliot:I hope we have a great match! Kensou:Heh heh! Me too. Both Eliot and Kensou stare down at each other, slowly getting into their fighting stances. . . . Eliot runs at Kensou and does a kick, as it slows down. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9rVyKE9GiU) FIGHT! "Ryugakusai ya!" Kensou cried out, as he attacks going upwards hitting Eliot making him fall to the ground. Eliot gets up, and gets in his fighting position once again as Kensou runs towards and jumps and kicks his chest sending towards the ropes, Kensou waits for Eliot to get up. Eliot:Wow, you're good! Kensou:Thank you! But I'm just getting warmed up. They both ran at each other and punches, matching each other, until Kensou staggers and Eliot sweep kicks until Kensou does a backflip to avoid it. Eliot roundhouse kicks Eliot sending him towards the ropes, until Kensou rolls behind Eliot, and does a flurry of punches, and ends it with a psychic energy ball. Hitting Eliot directly, Eliot gets up and punches Kensou out of the ring knocking him into the crowd, as they run away. Kensou gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth, and chuckles. Eliot tries to grapple Kensou, but Kensou reversed it and kicks him off the stairs and rides him like a surfboard until Eliot knocks him off. They appear to be in the lobby, as Kensou kicks Eliot towards the window leading them outside. Rainy 12:30 PM Kensou fires another psychic ball, but Eliot dodged it however Kensou punched Eliot so hard that he was sent to a wall. Eliot ran away and hide, to think of how to beat him. Kensou not knowing where he is, he uses his telepathy to track him. Eliot snuck up behind Kensou and sweep kicked Kensou, Eliot jumped up and stomped on the ground, but Kensou rolled over to the side and got up. Kensou:Alright then, it's my turn! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yG9jlG6hvA) Kensou and Eliot punched blow per blow until, "Ryugakusai ya!" '''Eliot was knocked off guard, but he recovered and does a 3 hit combo on Kensou and sends him flying, Kensou got up and Eliot runs up at him and does a high kick sending Kensou upwards and begins to do a 4 hit combo, extending it to a 8 hit combo by doing light jabs, and finally a fierce punch. Eliot now does a side kick knocking him onto the ground. Eliot:Looks I won. Kensou injured, laying down in the rain, Eliot walks away until Kensou got up very injured. And that was when his dragon spirit activated, Eliot stops walking and wondering what's going on. Eliot:Oh, your up..? Uh oh, this doesn't look good! Kensou glows green, and a dragon begins to appear and fires a beam at Eliot, and Eliot's scream can be heard and the screen begins to turn white. The screen starts to go back to normal with Eliot heavily injured panting, Kensou fired his psychic ball, and ran at Eliot and does a jab into a sweep kick and then Ryugakusai, sending them into the air, Kensou throws him back to the ground, as Kensou kicks Eliot's head so hard on the ground that it explodes, as the disgusting brains splatter all over the road and sidewalk. Kensou's shoes were stained red, and he walks away wiping the blood off. K.O! Results '''Boomstick:Holy shit that was brutal! Wiz:This fight looks pretty close when you look at it, but Kensou exceeds Eliot in durability and speed, as he is able to keep up with Kyo. Boomstick:While Eliot and Kensou were similar in fighting experience, Kensou's strength was just too much for Eliot to handle, as Bao destroyed a city, and Kensou uses the same power source as him! Wiz:That is right, Kensou bested Eliot out in every other category and even skill cause of how acrobatic he is. Boomstick:Looks like Eliot just got, Kensoul'd out. Wiz:The winner is Sie Kensou.Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel